Nira
Nira is a strong, uncompromising vigilante who also turned out to be Lea's long lost mother and the wife of Destin the Fearless. She appeared in ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 ''along with Hiccups Mother Valka. Nira's main dragon is a Tide Glider named Aqua Personality Nira is wise,caring and smart. She is Valka's childhood friend and partner, she along with Valka also saves kidnapped dragons from Eret's traps and keeps them in a secret cave in The Arctic. (Based In How to Train Your Dragon 2), she becomes a mentor for Lea teaching her things she never knew about dragon behavior. Lea also thinks of her as a guru and is wowed by her relationship with her dragon, Aqua, but can't grasp all her ideas sometimes, including why she hides dragons and keeps them from coexisting with mankind. Her years of isolation and dealing with nothing but dragons and being very sympathetic to them has made her very distrusting of humans. Lea truly admires her. Her life is not about all the dragon's secrets and ways and living among them, but also playing among them. Background Nira was born to parents Freja Torunn and Unnamed father who were the Chief and Chieftess of the Willow Tribe. She had wonderful childhood, until dragons attacked their home leaving Nira the only survivor of her tribe. Fanfic Series Dragons: Riders of Berk How to Pick Your Dragon It is revealed Taila told Lea about how she first met Nira and Valka when they were young. Breakneck Bog It is heavily focused on both Nira and Valka. Hiccup, Lea and their friends search for a lost gift that she and Valka gave her son and Lea, a sewn dragon with Hiccup's name stitched on the sides and Lea gift was night fury sewn with her name on the arm. At the time they received it, Hiccup was afraid of dragons while Lea liked hers and subsequently the toy, prompting him to throw it in the sea one day making Lea dropped hers into the sea as well making her cried. As Valka and Nira disappeared when Hiccup and Lea was still a babies, she becomes worried that she will forget about her mother without it, the toy dragon now meaning a lot to her. Dragons: Race to the Edge Snotlout Gets the Axe Nira was mentioned by Taila when she need to talked to Lea about her gift that Lea had developed and revealed that she has the ability to communicate and control dragons, Taila told her that she had the same gift that her mother had usually called The Dragon Whisper which it makes her a target if Viggo finds out. Lea never told her friends about it worried that they called her a freak but they found out later on. She never uses it feared she'll hurt everyone but she eventually learns to control it when she goes on flying alone with Shira. Tale Of The Dragon Rider: Secret Of The Ice Caves (Based On The 2nd Movie) (Coming Soon) Gallery Category:Viking characters Category:NightShade2K18 Category:Females Category:Wise Characters Category:Dragon Riders